Sokka, que es el amor?
by la doncella del viento
Summary: La pregunta ronda por la mente de Toph y quien mejor que su amigo para contestarla. Él sabe que es difícil explicarle a Toph que es el amor, pero encuentra la forma perfecta de hacerlo. Escrito con ayuda de Honami y black-Kiari


_Sokka, que crees que tu que es el amor?_ Pregunto Toph hacía mucho tiempo que esa pregunta rondaba en su mente, desde que cuando noto la reacción de Aang hacia Katara como cuando la maestra agua hablaba de cuando amaba a su madre o el amor de el guerrero de la Tribu Agua por su boomerang. Sokka dejo lo que estaba haciendo de lado y la miro extrañado, suspiro, tosió nerviosamente se rasco la cabeza y se sentó cerca de ella. Si bien tenia miles de respuestas a esa pregunta ninguna se adecuaba a lo que Toph quería escuchar.

_ Bueno es una pregunta que nos hacemos amenudeo y en la mayoría de las ocasiones no hay respuesta, ya sabes es una pregunta muy complicada, la posible respuesta está dentro de cada uno, ya que cada persona ve de diferente forma el concepto de amar simplemente tiene que buscar en su interior la respuesta_ Explico esperando la reaccion de la muchacha, de todas sus explicaciones pensó que era la más adecuada para ella, ya que podría hacer su propio significado pero Toph hizo una mueca de disgusto.

_ Sokka, crees que si yo supiera la respuesta en mi interior te lo preguntaría a ti?_

_ Está bien, el amor también es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista científico, filosófico, religioso, artístico_ Era la respuesta más universal, nadie podía negarla. La maestra tierra produjo un sonido de reproche.

_ Para esa definición hubiera agarrado un diccionario, piensa más!_

El guerrero resoplo y pensó un rato.

_ El amor es el sentimiento más humilde y maravilloso de este mundo, si no existiera simplemente no seriamos nada, el amor es como un rosal a veces se clavan las espinas cuando no es correspondido y cuando si lo es disfrutas de la mejor flor de todo el jardín_ Su rosto cambiaba cada vez que los describía de todas las maneras diferentes, pensaba en personas y cosas que había amado, pero nunca se había preguntado el porqué y ahora se lo estaban preguntando y de todas las acepciones para la palabra "amor" no encontraba la que la describiera mejor.

_ Me duermes, en serio no sabía que eras tan romántico y aburrido!_

El guerrero ya estaba harto de explicarle a una niña pequeña e ignorante el significado de algo tan importante como el amor.

_El amor es lo que te complementa, cuando llega esa persona, inconscientemente sabes que es tu otra mitad, y no dejas de pensar en ella. El amor es paciente, es servicial; el amor no es envidioso, no hace alarde, no se envanece, no procede con bajeza, no busca su propio interés, no se irrita, no tiene en cuenta el mal recibido, no se alegra de la injusticia, sino que se regocija con la verdad. El amor todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta, el amor nunca deja de ser. El amor es una batalla entre dos mundos, una guerra incansable, la cual trata sobre el cariño, el dolor, y la llama que se enciende en cuanto vemos al individuo que provocó esa batalla en tu interior, por amor se puede llorar, saltar de alegría, suspirar, gritar, e incluso morir, por eso, el amor provoca una guerra donde predominan esas acciones y sentimientos. Es inexplicable el amor en palabras, es una sensación, una mente propia, una vida paralela…una batalla entre dos mundos. El amor es algo inmenso que surge en situaciones extrañas y se fortalece cuando hay retos, es el sentimiento que no juzga y que da el poder de conocer el alma de otra persona en toda su extensión_ Comenzó a decir todas las opciones de definiciones del amor_ El amor es algo muy hermoso que nace de una mirada, se alimenta de comprensión y comunicación lo. El amor, es todo lo que uno necesita para estar bien con uno mismo primordial para que crezca y perdure por mucho tiempo y si es posible para toda la vida. _

_ No entiendo nada de lo que dices_ Se mofo ella.

Sokka ya estaba enfurecido, pero en ese momento recordó la ultima acepción de amor, el amor es un sentimiento que no se puede describir con palabras solo con acciones...

Se acerco aun mas a su amiga, aparto los mechones de pelo de su cara y le deposito una suave y dulce beso en sus labios fríos que no conocían ese gesto. Toph no se enojo, tampoco lo aparto, se dejo llevar por el momento.

_ Esta si es la definición perfecta para amor_ Comento Toph mientras lo besaba nuevamente.


End file.
